Ensemble
by Lily-Funambule
Summary: Lily vient de perdre une personne très importante pour elle, mais James est là pour la réconforter, et il sera toujours là quand elle aura besoin de lui car la pire chose au monde est de voir une femme pleurer...


**Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur :**** J'espère que vous allez aimez parce que je l'ai écrit en cour de français.. Parce que ce sera à cause de ça si je me plante en étude de texte. En même temps mon prof n'a qu'a pas faire de la philo au lieu de faire du français, ça m'arriverait pas sinon.. !**

Ensemble…

Il montait les marches en courant, et si il arrivait trop tard ? Et si lorsqu il arriverait, enfin, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, il n'avait plus qu'à redescendre ? Non, il ne devait pas s'imaginer le pire, même si son esprit tanguait imperceptiblement vers le pessimisme…

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'il arriva en haut de la tour la plus haute et la plus dangereuse de Poudlard. Les derniers rayons de soleil éclairaient d'une lueur rouge sang la couverture cyan du ciel. L'astre montrait telle une apparition une jeune femme. On aurait dis un ange, un ange vêtu de couleurs sombres, un ange qui déprimait. Sa peine était visible, la jeune femme n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Des larmes coulaient à torrent sur ses joues si pâle.

Une image s'imposa brusquement dans l'esprit de James. Cet été, le jeune homme et ses parents avaient fait des ballades en forêt, ils avaient pique niqué près d'une chute d'eau. Son père lui avait alors fait pars d'une de ses réflexions. Sur le moment, James l'avait trouver un peu bête? mais maintenant elle prenait tout son sens.

« Tu vois fiston, les chutes d'eau, les torrents; les lacs, la mer, tous ça se sont les larmes de la Terre. La pire chose au monde c'est de voir une femme pleurer et c'est si tu es responsable de ses pleurs. Et toutes ses étendues d'eau sur cette planète ne sont que des larmes. La Terre pleure car tous les hommes sont en train de la détruire; de la briser, nuits et jours. De toutes façons, c'est sa seule manière d'exprimer sa peine, pleurer et quand un jour, elle se rebellera, elle en fera voir de toutes les couleurs aux hommes. D'ailleurs, elle a déjà commencée ! Les séismes les ouragans, les tornades, toutes les catastrophes naturelles ! Le réchauffement climatique. On n'y échappera pas et si moi j'y échappe, tout est incertain pour toi, tes enfants, tes petits enfants… C'est bizarre, certaine personne se réveille, et tout d'un coup, il réalise tout le mal que les êtres humains font, alors ils descendent de s'engager dans des associations qui protège la nature… »

Revenant au plus important, James s'approcha lentement de celle qu'il aimait. La voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur, il avait été déjà tellement de fois briser qu'il ne supporterait pas que inconsciemment elle le brise aussi.

Repoussant, loin dans son esprit ses appréhensions, James se secoua un peu. Il était un Griffondor quand même ! Il marcha vers Lily, la jeune femme ne l'avait toujours pas vu, trop occupée à regarder à travers ses larmes le soleil rouge sang se coucher.

« Lily ?.. » Chuchota James, il n'osait pas parler plus fort car même si ce moment était tous sauf heureux, il était tout de même magique.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Le silence déjà lourd, devint pesant. James entoura la taille de Lily avec ses bras, il laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule. La Griffondor n'omit aucune objection. Ensemble, ils observèrent ce soleil rouge sang ce coucher, mettant fin à cette journée sanglante.

Le lendemain, à la une des journaux, on pourra lire les noms de tous les morts. Dans cette liste ce trouvera un être innocent Edward Evans, le frère de Lily.

James soupira, il ne devait pas y penser pour l'instant. Pour le moment, il devait réconforter sa petite amie, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour ça il avait la chaleur de ses bras autour de sa taille, qui lui faisaient savoir qu'il était là et qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Ensemble, ils affronteront les problèmes qui se mettront sur leurs routes vers le bonheur.

Ensemble, ils vivront heureux.

Ensemble, ils auront un enfant.

Ensemble, ils mourront….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est un tout petit one shot, mais j'espères qu'il vous plaira ! Laissez des rewiews s'il vous plait quelque soit votre avis ! Merci !


End file.
